


Playing in the dark

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Vampire/Victim Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Sometimes, it's fun to pretend that you're somebody else.
Relationships: Netherlands/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartini/gifts).

> Written for Char as part of the FTH charity auction. Thanks for bidding on my offer! <3

Their gazes met amid the nightclub's coloured lights and thumping music. For a moment, they watched each other, evaluating what they saw. As if it was by pure chance that they'd catch one another's attention. Then, with a tilt of his head and a gesture of his hand, Romania beckoned Netherlands over.

Netherlands felt his guts flip. He went to him, slipping past dancing bodies, feeling as if he were being pulled by some unimaginable force. As if there was some sort of power calling him to that man, drawing him there. 

Nobody else in the room mattered.

A flash of a wide, toothy grin. No words; it would have been impossible to hear each other over the music anyway. There was only that open, inviting smile. And then they were close, dancing together. They moved with the distance of strangers and the kind of intimacy only possible between people who didn't know each other and didn't care that they didn't.

It was a game. Calling it "playing pretend" made it sound pretty stupid, they'd both agreed, even though that was what it was. So they called it a game instead. Arrive separately, and pretend that they didn't know each other. Act like they were seeing each other for the first time, and pretend that they weren't who they were. Or what they were. That they were something else. That Netherlands was just an ordinary person, a normal human being on a night out. And as for Romania, well....

Netherlands closed his eyes. Took in the throb of the music and the shape of the body against him, the long arms snaking up to wrap around his shoulders. There was something heady about it all, something more daze-inducing than the dark and music and drink and intoxicating closeness.

They'd had a laugh over it the day before, when he'd told Romania what exactly he wanted to pretend. The specifics of the idea. Netherlands had hesitated a little before explaining himself, knowing that what he was asking for might earn him some rolled eyes at the least. But Romania just grinned and said he could do it. That he wouldn't mind at all. That it would be fun. 

It sounded like he'd been asked to do something like this before.

Netherlands grabbed his hips to pull him close. In spite of the heat of the room and the sea of bodies around them, he couldn't pay attention to anything but the way it felt to have Romania pressed up to him, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. 

It was as if suddenly, he couldn't care about anything else.

He gave in to that feeling, and let himself fall under his spell.

* * *

They danced like strangers deep into the night.

When they finally emerged from the nightclub together, they stayed close. Stood together outside for a little while like they couldn't stand to be parted from each other, but also like they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. It was an awkward, hesitating, genuinely uncertain moment as they tried to decide how to go about business. _What next_?

Their breath fogged in the cold night air. Netherlands cupped his hand against the breeze to light a cigarette.

"You should come back to my place," he said, keeping his voice low. It came out more roughly than he meant it. Was that how people did it these days? Was that the kind of thing that people say?

Romania didn't seem to mind. He slid an arm around Netherlands' shoulders. Offered him a smile. 

"Should I? Oh, I don't know. Do you have something planned for me?"

It was different from his usual smiles. He _looked_ different. In the light from the streetlamps, he looked paler than normal, almost transparent. His eyes brighter. His teeth sharper. There was a scent that lingered on him as he pressed close, not noticeable in the nightclub but detectable here in the open air, earthy and dark as the grave.

It was unnerving. And compelling.

Netherlands forced himself not to ask what magic he'd used to get that effect. Or any of the rest. It would ruin the illusion.

He took a drag, looking him over. Let his eyes linger as if looking at him properly for the first time. "Yeah," he said finally. "I might have some ideas."

"Good. Because I'm not finished with you yet."

He didn't have an answer for that. Tried to think of something. Couldn't. Words weren't coming easily at the moment.

Instead of speaking, he switched his cigarette to his other hand, holding it out of the way as he bent to kiss him.

Teeth against his mouth. He gasped but didn't pull away as Romania cupped the back of his head to keep him there, drawing it out. Sharp. Biting down on his lower lip before gentling, sucking at it slowly to make Netherlands groan.

Netherlands could feel a blush spreading over his cheeks when Romania released him. Opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. Thought better of it. Swept his tongue over his lip and found it tender, sure to bruise. He wanted another kiss in spite of that. Or because of it. 

But he didn't grab him to pull him closer again. Didn't dip his head to steal another. Didn't want to risk the embarrassment that might come from it. The possibility of getting hard right then and there, from nothing more than the sensation of teeth biting down on his lip.

Better to go with delayed gratification, he thought.

He slid his arm around Romania, and took him home.

* * *

They said little on the way to Netherlands' place.

For the most part, Netherlands found himself too tongue-tied to speak. And when he did think of something to say, asking if he did this often, Romania's answer was vague and cryptic.

"That's for me to know." That's all. And another of those teasing smiles. Like he knew something that Netherlands didn't.

I do want to know, Netherlands thought. But he let the matter rest.

The air was cold. The night was quiet. More quiet than it usually would be in this part of the city at this time of year. After they left the busy streets, even the typical ambient noise of the city seemed muted. They saw no one.

Maybe that was magic too. Netherlands wondered if Romania had done that. If he'd set some kind of spell to keep everyone away from them while they played their little game. Didn't ask.

Finally they found themselves standing outside of Netherlands' walk-up.

"Here," Netherlands said, without needing to. He fished out his keys, went to open the door.

The question made him stop short.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Romania asked. As if he hadn't been there a hundred times before. There was something about the way he said it that sounded both playful and serious. Like he _had_ to ask. As if he couldn't come in without an explicit invitation. His voice was low and quiet, his accent sitting thick on his tongue. 

Netherlands looked at him, hand still on the doorknob. Felt a shiver creep down his spine. Romania stood there, hands casually in his pockets, his face ghostly pale in the night. His eyes glittered. There was something inviting and imploring in his expression as he looked back, head tilted as he waited for the answer, a strand of hair falling across his cheek. Something impossible to resist and impossible to ignore. Something hungry.

He swallowed. Nodded. Found his voice, somehow. "Of course." How could he refuse? "Come in. Please."

* * *

The door had hardly closed before Netherlands found himself with his back to the wall.

Gasping into the kiss. Slim body flush against his own, holding him where he was. Surprisingly strong hand coming up to cup the back of his head and hold him still.

He gave up any thought of fumbling for the light switch. Kissed him in the dark. Felt those soft, familiar again. Tongue sweeping over his lower lip and into his mouth.

Fumbling, his hands found Romania's hips. Gripped him, pulling him closer. Gasped at the sensation of him. 

In the pitch black, it was easy to fall into the illusion. That this was someone new, that the hands that reached up to sink into his hair were unfamiliar, that he'd never felt the shape of him before.

The kiss broke. Then those lips trailed down. Grazed at his pulse.

He moaned, head tilting back against the wall and hips jerking forward as his body reacted with more enthusiasm than expected.

"You aren't shy." There was a laugh in those words, soft and muffled against Netherlands' neck as Romania moved one hand low, slipping it between them to trace the shape of Netherlands' erection through the fabric of his trousers.

Netherlands grinned. "No," he agreed, breathless. "I'm not." Shutting his eyes tight, he sucked in a gasp as he felt teeth grazing his skin. Lingering there, hesitating for a moment, like he couldn't decide between whether it would be better to go further here, or if he wanted to take his time. Slick tongue sweeping over his throat.

He kept his eyes shut tight. It was easier to slip deeper into the fantasy that way. The idea that this was someone both strange and a stranger. Someone mysterious that he'd never met. Someone who, if he knew everything about him, he wouldn't want to meet. Someone dangerous. But of course, in the story they'd put together for themselves, he didn't know that right now. All he knew was that this was a very attractive guy who liked to kiss rough and had a thing for necks and had absolutely no problem with outright groping him right there in the entrance of his flat.

Netherlands groaned as he felt those teeth graze more firmly against his throat. As he felt those fingers slide over his cock again. "Bed might be more comfortable," he managed to gasp out.

Well. Neither of them could deny that. Could they.

Romania lifted his head. Moved to steal a kiss, still nestled close, being sure to grind up against him a little. Then he drew back, giving Netherlands enough space to move from where he'd been pinned to the wall. "Lead the way."

And he did.

* * *

Once again, he didn't move to turn on the lights. He took Romania's hand, leading him, as if the guy weren't familiar with Netherlands' apartment and didn't know where the bedroom was. He'd certainly been there enough times. But they both wanted to keep up the illusion.

Finally, there they were. Once again, he didn't bother to turn on the lights. The moon slipped in through the window from outside, and it was enough to see by. It fell to rest on Romania's face, brushing streaks of moonlight over his white cheeks. He looked preternatural. Otherworldly. Practically glowing.

"Let's get you out of these," he said, grinning as he moved to help Netherlands strip his clothes off. Normally, they might have taken longer with that. Taking their time touching and teasing each other as they took off one another's clothes. But this wasn't a normal night. There was hunger in that smile.

It was a smile that made Romania look as if he wanted to devour him.

Breathless, Netherlands let him push him toward the bed. Followed his guidance, arranging himself on the mattress so that he rested propped up against the headboard. Watched as Romania slipped out of the rest of his clothes. Their eyes never left each other.

He felt heavy and pliant. There was something about Romania's gaze as it swept over him, lingering on his body for a moment before moving to Netherlands' face again. Something about his eyes that made Netherlands want to do anything for him, anything and everything he asked.

It must be the magic, he told himself again. It was beyond the way it'd usually be. Any normal time, either of them would be happy enough to try anything that the other suggested. But this time, it was almost as if there was some spell he was under.

His tongue stuck in his mouth as Romania straddled him. As he moved to cup Netherlands' head and tilt it up to kiss him, firm against the lips. But his body knew what it was doing, at least. His hands found Romania's hips again, thumbing along the sharp bones as he held him there. As his body jerked, rocking upward.

He got moaning for his efforts. So he did it again, grinding against the cleft in his rear, hinting at something else. Not that either of them needed any hints. A firm bite to his already-sore mouth made Netherlands moan, and when the kiss broke he rested back, panting.

"You aren't exactly the patient type, are you." Romania's voice was by his ear. There was a laugh in it. His hands were trailing over Netherlands' chest, fingernails sharp.

Netherlands wondered if that would leave marks. He pictured it. Bright red lines where Romania's nails had traced him. The thought made him suck in a breath. "I'm not," he said, letting his hands slide along Romania's thighs as he answered the question. "But I don't think you are, either."

"You're right," Romania breathed. He moved, took hold of one of Netherlands' hands. Brought it between his legs so Netherlands could coil his fingers around his cock. "But that's fine with you. Right?"

There was no way he could say no to that.

Netherlands did as he wanted, stroking him slowly. He felt him shudder, heard him suck in a breath. Slid his thumb over the head, already slick, and heard him moan.

Neither of them were patient, and that was fine. They didn't want to waste any time, and they didn't have to.

It didn't take long to get him ready. Slick him up with thick fingers pressing deep. Then finally, he slid into him, sucking in a breath as he did so.

Netherlands tried to go slow at first, tried to be gentle, the way he might with someone new. He tried, that is, until Romania gripped him by the shoulders and rocked down, taking him to the hilt in a swift movement that made Netherlands' eyes fly open wide and Romania pant from the effort. 

He took the hint after that. Let Romania set the pace. Gripped tight at his ass with one hand and thrust up into him. Stroked his cock with the other, met his rocking with a sure grip that made Romania's breath stutter.

Netherlands closed his eyes. Tilted his head back to give him room as they moved together. That mouth was at his neck again. Wet lips sliding over his throat, hot breath panting against his skin in time with the movement of their hips. He could feel the sharp points of his teeth, pressing into tender flesh. Deep. Deeper.

Sucking in a breath, he waited. Gripped Romania's hips harder, thrust up into him deeper, making him groan against Netherlands' neck. Grab at his hair. Rake sharp nails across his scalp.

Then he felt it again. Hot breath on his neck. Teeth lingering. Then biting down hard.

Netherlands came with a gasp, thrusting up into him hard. Romania bit down again, and kept going, his grip on Netherlands' hair strong as he forced him to tilt his head back even farther.

Dizzy, Netherlands let him.

He didn't know how long that lasted. How long it took him to come down from that dazed feeling. How long Romania held him like that, kissing and licking and biting at his throat, hard and deep and sure to bruise. How much time Romania spent thrusting into the tight ring of Netherlands' fingers before he came.

They didn't say anything for a while after that.

* * *

Netherlands rested his head against the headboard. Stared up at the ceiling and the pattern that the moonlight made through the curtains.

Romania pressed a kiss to his jaw, then slid off of him, sprawling out on the bed beside him.

Netherlands wondered if Romania felt as dazed as he was.

He took in a few slow, deep breaths. Swept his tongue over his lower lip and remembered the way Romania had bitten him when they'd stood outside the nightclub that evening. It was still sore.

Whatever magic Romania had worked was temporary, Netherlands guessed. He could already feel it fading. The spell that he'd been under, which had made everything seem so much _more_, didn't feel as strong as it once was.

He turned his head and looked at Romania. Earlier, he'd looked supernaturally pale, and had a sort of burning look in his eyes that made Netherlands feel like Romania could compel him to do absolutely anything.

Now, he looked more like himself.

"Well?" Romania asked. He flashed a grin, showing teeth more pointy than the average person's, but nothing like the deadly-sharp fangs he'd seemed to have earlier. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." More than fun, Netherlands thought. It had been everything that he'd hoped. But it wasn't easy to figure out how to put it, and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to say more about that, anyway. "I didn't think you were going to use magic."

"Not that much, actually."

"Oh?"

"No. I just worked with what was already there." Romania stretched out a bit. There was a smug smile on his face. "You already wanted me, so I didn't need to do much to get your attention. And it isn't hard to make myself look like a vampire for someone who wants to see a vampire."

Well. When he put it that way, it made sense. As much as magic made sense at all. Still. Netherlands could feel himself flushing a little. He made it seem so simple. "I guess." He thought about it for a little while. The scenario they'd dreamed up. It was like something out of a cheap novel. But since they'd both enjoyed the hell out of it, he guessed it didn't matter.

He moved, bent to kiss Romania gently. Closed his eyes as it lingered. When the kiss broke, a thought occurred to him, and he brushed another kiss along his cheek as he thought about it. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What would happen next?"

Romania blinked up at him, confused for a moment. "What?"

"In the story. After you bit me."

"Well, I don't know." Romania shifted, nosing against Netherlands' cheek as he thought it over. "This kind of story wouldn't usually end happily. I'd probably drain you dry."

Well, Netherlands thought. That was a morbid way of looking at it. "Guess you're right."

"Then again, this game played out like I was one of those vampires from English and American books. So, maybe I'd let you go." Romania paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled. "But if I let you stay alive, I don't think I'd want to leave you alone."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Romania was grinning. The smile in his voice was practically audible. "You're too much fun. So if you tried to run from me..." He tiled his head, lips brushing against Netherlands' ear. "I'd follow you to the end of the earth."

Netherlands' breath hitched. He swore, then groaned as he felt damp lips on his ear, teeth digging in gently. He could imagine it. Trying to escape, moving from place to place, and Romania always following behind him. Or...

"Or I could try to find you," he said. "If you left and ran away from me. I'd try to catch you."

A soft laugh. "You'd chase me for the rest of your mortal life, right? You'd never let me go."

No, Netherlands thought, I wouldn't. 

Somehow actually saying it was too much. Saying it would be admitting to something that he knew he shouldn't say. It would be crossing a line that it was fine to cross when they were pretending to be other people, but less appropriate now that the magic was fading and they were both themselves again.

He swallowed his words. Nuzzled at Romania in the dark and kissed him. Felt him sigh against his mouth, then slide his arms around him, clinging as Netherlands rolled over onto him and pressed him down onto the bed.

Soon he was inside of him again, pinning him against the mattress to fuck him fast and deep. Romania's fingernails dug into his skin, sharp pricks of pain that made Netherlands suck in a breath and shut his eyes tight. He concentrated on the way he sounded – deep moans as he moved under him, the bed creaking as his hips jerked upward.

They weren't long at it. Both collapsed after they came, too exhausted and drained to move.

Netherlands buried his face against Romania's neck. Drew in a deep breath. In. Out.

He shivered as Romania sank his fingers through his hair, stroking slowly. Gently. Affectionately. As if he understood Netherlands completely, even the things he didn't say. Hadn't said.

He slid his palm along Romania's side, listening to him sigh, and couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way with anyone.

Well.

They didn't have to chase each other. And they did have forever.

Maybe they'd never have to let each other go after all.


End file.
